


The Lies We Tell

by Turvok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turvok/pseuds/Turvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish can't help but lie when the Sheriff asks what brought him to Beacon Hills. Follows Season 3 Episode Insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell

“Well, then, maybe you need to get some sleep. Go home, Sheriff.”

Parish feels somewhat guilty about lying to the sheriff about why he’s really there but not bad enough that he’s about to rush back into the office and air out all his dirty laundry. Anyway it looks like the Sheriff has other things on his mind; he obviously has not eaten or slept in the last 24 hours but there is only so much that Parish can say before it’s considered overstepping boundaries. He has to keep in mind that the Sheriff is still his boss and he still is on duty, at least for the next five or so hours. 

He doesn’t tell the Sheriff that he left because he was sick of the small town politics. Hated having to let snot nosed kids out of DUI’s just because Daddy was the Mayor, and he hated the smug looks of his superiors as they would take credit for the work of others. Most of all he hated that it was just so mundane. When he was a soldier there was always action, the need to always keep moving for risk of becoming a target and the need to always mentally keep one step ahead of your enemy. 

It was just when he started to think that he was going cabin fever crazy when he saw the notice for the deputy position at Beacon Hills. Of course he googled the station because why in the hell would small town California be in so desperate need of officers that they would be offering that kind of salary for a municipal level job. That when he read about the murders, how most of the station was horrible slaughtered by some unknown assailant how the longest running deputy had been ripped apart and left on the high schools front lawn.That sense of danger was why call to the station, hoping to get a little more information on what he could be getting himself into if he took the job. Immediately he had been transferred to the Sheriff, an older man with a whiskey rough voice who sounded like he hadn’t had a real night’s sleep in the last week. It was the kind of voice that was made for phone sex and Parish could feel the effect. If the phone interview had been bad the in person interview was torture because the Sheriff was totally what he expected. A gruff older man who drank a little too much on his own time, who scoffed at the celery sticks that he son packed for him as a snack, who helped the little old ladies who think that someone is digging through their garbage, and who smiles warmly at him when he brings in a fresh cup of coffee.

He won’t tell the Sheriff that he’s pretty sure that he’s in love with him. Won’t run back into the office and explain that he thinks of those strong callused hands when he touches himself in the shower when he goes home at dawn and that he imagines the sheriff’s voice when he lays sated in bed in the morning. 

He lies about what really drew him to Beacon Hills.


End file.
